ikd_conceptcorpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Davytov Pass Case
The Davytov Pass Case refers to the mysterious deaths of twelve experimented ski hikers in the southern Lednik Mountain Range on January 23, 1954. The area is named the Davytov Pass and is a common hiking path in the south-west slope of the Dead Mountain used by trekkers until the incident. The experienced trekking group, who were all from Venchysneg, had established a camp on the slopes of the Dead Mountain when the incident occured. During the night, something or someone caused the group to tear their way out of their tents and to flee the campsite to the nearest forest while inadequately dressed during a heavy snowstorm and sub-zero temperature. Further investigations showed that seven victims died from hypothermia and the five remaining showed signs of physical, fatal trauma. Access to the region was closed to the public since the accident and is heavily guarded by the Dusk Special Forces. The zone consists on a 8.5 km radius starting at the Dead Mountain's peak. The cause of the incident remains for the public a mystery, but investigations showed that the deaths were caused by SH-115. This investigation is to be kept confidential. Background and Discovery The group consisted of nine men and three women. Most of them were students, aged from 21 to 28: # Pasha Bebchuk, male arctic fox (Vulpes lagopus), aged 21 # Kuzma Vikhrov, male brown bear (Ursus arctos), aged 21 # Ioann Golubkin, male red fox (Vulpes vulpes), aged 23 # Yakov Blok, male gray wolf (Canis lupus), aged 23 # Nikolai Averin, male dragon (Draconem draconem), aged 23 # Stas Yolkin, male snow leopard (Uncia uncia), aged 25 # Vadim Dyatlov, male dog (Canis lupus familiaris), aged 25 # Fyodor Lěng, male red panda (Ailurus fulgens), aged 27 # Abram Zhabin, male moose (Alces alces), aged 28 # Angela Yotov, female human (Homo sapiens), aged 23 # Masha Levkin, female tiger shark (Galeocerdo cuvier), aged 23 # Lily Nemstov, female cat (Felis catus), aged 24 According to the diaries found on site, the goal of the expedition was to reach Bol'shoy (большой), a mountain located 12 km north of the site of the incident. All members were experienced in long ski tours and mountain expeditions. Diaries and cameras found around their last campsite made it possible to track the group's route up to the day preceding the incident. On January 22, after a snowstorm, they lost their direction and deviated west, up towards the top of the Dead Mountain. When they realized their mistake, the group decided to stop and set up a camp there on the slope of the mountain. On February 12, the searchers found the group's abandoned and damaged tent on the Dead Mountain. The tents were cut open from the inside, showing the urge of some of them to flee the campsite. Inside of two tents, one with the front ripped appart and one cut open, the bodies of Kuzma Vikhrov, Masha Levkin and Fyodor Lěng were found frozen. Fyodor seemed to have tried to get out of the tent with his/her partner. Belongings, inclueding clothes were left behind by the remaining individuals. Footprints nearby the tents lead to the nearby woods, 1.6 km from the camp. At the forest's edge, the bodies of Lily Nemstov and Pasha Bebchuk were found, shoeless and dressed only in their underwear. The branches on the nearby tree were broken up to 6 m high, suggesting that one of the victims had climbed up to look for something or hiding from something. The remaining corpses were found scattered between the woods and the camp. Ioann Golubkin's frozen body was found against a tree, suffering from massive, fatal fractures in the thoracic cage, leading to the conclusion that Golubkin recieved an enormous hit in the chest. Yakov Blok was found frozen, shoeless, apparently trying to reach the camp again. Nikolai Averin's body was found frozen under layers of snow. Only his fingers were visible at the time of his retrieval. The position of the body suggests that he was trying to cover his face from something. Stas Yolkin was found frozen in hardened blood. The subject seems to have suffered from a fatal cut in the stomach area. Vadim Dyatlov and Abram Zhabin both were found with a fatal head trauma. Zhabin had one of his antlers broken and his tongue missing. However this detail might be explained by the extreme decomposition and putrefaction of the bodies upon discovery, some of them being exposed to the elements as the snow started to melt. Angela Yotov was found with a fatal head trauma and a large cut on her abdomen.